The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
In many instances, people may seek different methods for traveling across surfaces, whether for fun, convenience, efficiency, etc. Some currently available solutions may provide means for devices which a user may sit or kneel upon. However, these solutions may be impractical to use based on size, weight, shape, etc. Moreover, these available solutions may not have means sufficient to provide a user control of the device.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. One such aspect of the prior art shows a hand-toboggan to accommodate a seated or kneeling rider and having a bottom surface with a longitudinally extending medial portion and two opposite flanks upwardly and outwardly inclined from the medial portion, a pair of parallel longitudinally extending ribs bordering the medial portion, and a plurality of parallel inwardly curving ribs on each of said flanks to enable the rider to turn the toboggan in whichever direction the rider should lean. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of teaches of a recreational lightweight snow sled of molded plastic sheeting 4′ to 5′ long and 15″ to 24″ wide with a contoured bottom or bed to accommodate the user in different positions, primarily kneeling and sitting. Yet another such aspect of the prior art discloses a three-runner sled including a single steerable front runner and two directionally fixed rear runners extending from a frame. However, these solutions may not provide a device which may provide a high degree of control while also providing a lightweight design which may be suitable for use in a variety of situations. A solution which did so would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated, illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.